One-Shots Don't Need Titles
by AL19
Summary: A collection of SakaGin one-shots.
1. Shower

**Since I have so many ideas for SakaGin, I decided to make a series of one-shots in this "story" (Most of them will be smut, though). But this is probably going to be updated irregularly, since my main focus is TIMMN!. I don't expect anybody to read this, since I'm one of the very few people (At least on FF) who loves this pairing. ^^; Anyway, hope you like this.**

**Warnings for this "story": Some OOC-ness, weird stuff (Then again, it is Gintama), and...erm, more weird stuff...**

* * *

**Title: Shower**  
**Genre: Romance/Humor**  
**Rated: M**  
**Words: 2,664**

* * *

Inside the bathroom, Gintoki was under the shower hose, washing his wavy hair. His eyelids were tightly shut, preventing the water from entering his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to have said eyes sting badly, especially when he was currently getting the soap out of his hair. Actually, getting soap in the eyes would sting vastly worse than water.

The man wiped the water and soap from his eyelids, and leisurely opened them up. He managed to not get anything in them, but he ran his fingers through his wet hair over and over again. He wanted to make sure _all_ the soap was out; when he didn't see any on his hand, he came to the conclusion that it was all rinsed out.

A tiny smile held on his features, and just as he was about to clean off his body, he heard someone else enter the shower stall. And he didn't have to guess who it was, because the person laughed loudly, causing the bathroom to echo.

"Hiya Kintoki! Ahahahahaha!"

Only one person not only had that loud, annoying laugh, but they were also the only one who called him "Kintoki" instead of his actual name.

Whirling around, Gintoki glowered at his good ol' friend, Sakamoto Tatsuma. He growled, feeling his cheeks burning up, "Tatsuma…I'm not done yet!"

"I know that," Tatsuma replied, smiling. "I was just feeling really hot, so I decided to take a cold shower."

"Even though I'm still in here?!"

"I was gettin' a bit impatient, so yeah," He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. But, it was for Gintoki.

A vein popped in Gintoki's cheek as he had the urge to slam his face into the wall. He snarled, "You better get out of here before I _forcefully_ kick you out! It's rude to just barge in here!"

Unfazed by this, Tatsuma stepped towards the angry man, his smile never leaving his face. Taking a step back, Gintoki felt his back leaning against the wall. Didn't he say he'd forcefully kick Tatsuma out if he didn't do so? Why was he walking back?

Gintoki gawked at his own feet, and chided himself, _Why are my feet moving by themselves?! Come on, feet! Cooperate with me! Wait, am I seriously talking to my feet?!_

He pressed his back on the wall, and sneered, "O-Oi. Didn't you hear my warning?"

"I did," Tatsuma admitted, "but I told you; I felt really hot. Ahahahahaha!"

"Idiot," Gintoki snapped. "If Kagura and Shinpachi were here, they'd strap you to the couch. Wait, I don't know how that would work…whatever!" He shook his head quickly, deciding to forget what he just said.

Tatsuma whispered as there was an ample amount of space between them, "Gintoki, we're both men. You shouldn't be blushing, just because you're naked in front of me."

"I'm not comfortable!" He pointed out.

"Hm," Tatsuma hummed, scanning his eyes up and down Gintoki's nude body. When he did this, it made Gintoki so uncomfortable, that his heart began to thump against his ribcage. For some reason, Tatsuma looked more…actually, Gintoki couldn't describe the expression Tatsuma held. He had his eyes half-way closed, and the smile was still plastered on his face.

Feeling bamboozled, Gintoki piped, "G-Get out!"

One corner of the brunette's lips rose higher as he said, "You just hesitated."

"N-No I didn't!" Gintoki stammered.

"You did, even just now."

Creasing his silver brows, Gintoki averted his gaze from the Kaientai leader. He hadn't started cleaning his body, but he didn't care about that anymore. He just wanted to get away from this laughing man. In fact, Gintoki was very positive his cheeks were as red as strawberries.

"Ya know what?! I'm not even gonna try to kick you out anymore!" Gintoki exclaimed. He stomped towards the shower door, and grabbed the handle. The man barely opened it, but Tatsuma pressed his palm on the door, forcing it to close again.

Gintoki whipped his head around, realizing that Tatsuma was centimeters from his face. He wasn't sure if he was sweating, due to the shower water, but his face felt like it was on fire.

He shrieked, "I-I didn't let you into my a-apartment, just so that you could creep me out!"

"I'm not tryin' to creep you out, Gintoki," Tatsuma murmured, his breath hitting Gintoki's lips. Just that itself sent shivers up Gintoki's spine.

Tatsuma wrapped his fingers around the samurai's wrists, gently pulling him. Gintoki was about to protest, but without warning, Tatsuma's lips connected to his'.

At first, dead silence surrounded the pair, aside from the sounds of the shower water hitting the marbled floor. Gintoki felt utterly dumbstruck about this. Was Tatsuma…_kissing_ him? And judging by his actions, there was no way this was an accident. Even if it was, Tatsuma would've probably come with the stupidest excuse ever, such as, 'my feet slipped' or 'I was distracted'. Yeah…definitely not an accident, and Gintoki was 100 percent sure of it.

Finally, a reaction came from the Yorozuya boss. Shock and anger etched on his features as he felt his whole body quaking. Pulling himself away from Tatsuma's lips, Gintoki gasped loudly, and yelled, "That was uncalled for!"

Tatsuma put his forefinger over Gintoki's lips, and shushed him, "What if your friends are back by now? Would you want them to hear you?" He grinned, feeling a tad amused by Gintoki's infuriated expression.

Gintoki glared at him, "You don't know if they're back yet!"

"You're right, I don't," He replied, "but we should keep quiet, just in case. The last thing I want is for them to wonder why you were yelling."

Gintoki hardened his glare. Sighing, Tatsuma put his hand on the back of his neck, pushing him closer. When their chests touched, Gintoki could feel Tatsuma's heart beating. He parted his mouth as if he was about to speak, but no words escaped him. Instead, he made eye contact with the somewhat taller man. Red irises met blue ones.

Gintoki didn't know why, but he was starting to calm down from his outburst. Granted, he was still mad, but not as much as a moment ago.

Tatsuma let go of his neck, though he ran his hand down his back, making Gintoki yelp. He nuzzled in the neck, and brushed his lips on his skin. Then, his hand touched Gintoki's buttock.

"ACK!" Gintoki screeched, completely taken aback by this. He didn't think it was possible, but his cheeks were red to the point where it looked like he was sunburnt.

Tatsuma caressed his buttock as he created suckling noises on his neck. Gintoki grasped his upper arms, clenching his teeth in embarrassment.

Bringing his lips to the shell of his ear, Tatsuma whispered huskily, "Do you like it, _Gintoki_?"

Gintoki was certain that goose bumps had formed on his skin. Or maybe it was the shower that was making him have those goose bumps. Either way, Gintoki felt incredibly awkward in the situation he was in.

He finally answered, "No, I don't l-like it!"

"Oh?" Tatsuma gazed his eyes down his body again, only this time, he grinned widely, and informed him, "You're saying that, yet you're hard."

"What?" Gintoki gawped at him. Tatsuma bored his eyes into Gintoki's, silently telling him to look down. Gintoki tentatively shifted his gaze downwards, and came to a realization that he was having an erection.

All the blood drained from his face. He could've sworn his heart had skipped a beat.

Gintoki wanted to shout, 'Don't tell me I'm getting horny!', but he couldn't find his voice.

Staring at the silver-haired man's member, Tatsuma used his other hand to touch it. Gintoki sharply inhaled, scratching his arms. Red marks were visible on them, but Tatsuma paid no mind to it, and started stroking it.

Gintoki felt himself twitch at the touch. He leaned his head back as he clenched his fists. He clenched them so tightly, that his knuckles were turning white.

Tatsuma continued to stroke his erection, and when Gintoki twitched a second time, a smirk crept up his features. He brought his head to Gintoki's chest, and ran the tip of his tongue over his erect nipple. Gintoki – on the urge of falling to the floor – moaned uncontrollably, "A-Ah…ah…"

Tatsuma, grinning against his flesh, assumed, _He likes it._

Widening his mouth a bit, the cerulean-eyed man sucked on his nipple as he let go of Gintoki's arousal. He placed his hand on his hip, but then slid it to his back. Tatsuma had his fingertips on his spine, and the second he slid them down deliberately, Gintoki yelped, feeling more goose bumps on his skin. Although the shower water was cold, Gintoki felt the complete opposite of it, if that was even possible.

After Tatsuma stopped sucking on his nipple, he peppered kisses on his chest. Gintoki unconsciously ran his fingers through his brown hair, gripping it. He whimpered his name, and breathed heavily at Tatsuma's actions.

"Gintoki." Muttering his name, he managed to catch his attention. Tatsuma gave him a reassuring smile before stepping in front of his back. Before Gintoki had the chance to ask what he was doing, the laughing man rubbed his nipples with the pads of his forefingers. Grunts escaped Gintoki's lips as he felt his penis twitch for the umpteenth time.

Tatsuma pressed his chest onto Gintoki's back, licking the back of his shoulder. Without a word, he made Gintoki bend over. Gintoki reluctantly placed his hands on the wall.

Tatsuma planted kisses from his shoulder; all the way down to his behind. Raising his fingers, he rested them on his buttock, and narrowed his eyes before bringing them to his entrance.

Gintoki, being off-guard, felt his middle finger inside of him. Snapping his crimson eyes wide, he arched his back, groaning at this feeling.

Ignoring his groans, Tatsuma twisted his finger as he pushed in another one. This only made Gintoki's moans grow louder; Gintoki dug his fingers into his palms, shaking like a leaf.

_This…actually feels good…NO! I'm not gonna admit that!_

As Gintoki mewed, Tatsuma pulled his two fingers out. Gintoki barely turned his head to the side, and croaked, "T-Tatsuma…you idiot…"

Despite being called that, Tatsuma smiled, and rested himself on his back again. Running a hand over his stomach, Tatsuma used his other one to hold his own manhood. Pumping it ever-so-slowly, he heard Gintoki breathing in what seemed like exhaustion. No, Gintoki couldn't be tired already. Tatsuma barely even started.

Tatsuma told him, "Gintoki. I want you to relax."

"Eh?" Gintoki looked behind, seeing that Tatsuma was about to "do it" with him. He teased his entrance as he kept his eyes focused on what he was doing.

"If you relax, it'll be more pleasurable for you," Tatsuma breathed.

Gulping almost silently, Gintoki obliged, relaxing his muscles. Apparently, Gintoki wanted to "do it" after all.

Gently, he pushed the head of his length inside of him. Gintoki bit his lower lip, trying his hardest to not make any moans.

Tatsuma buried himself within the man, and wrapped his arms around his stomach before moaning by his earlobe, "You feel amazing, Gintoki."

"Shut up," Gintoki grumbled, feeling blood pumping in his erection. He was on the verge of holding his member, and stroking it, but Gintoki did his best to resist it. Then again, he was getting so aroused, that it was almost impossible to resist.

Gintoki suggested, changing the subject, "L-Look, if we're gonna d-do this, shouldn't we at least t-turn off the shower?"

Tatsuma was silent for a few seconds; he shrugged his shoulders, and answered his question, "No. I like feeling the cold water. Ahahahahaha!"

"Oh, _now_ you're laughing?" He snapped.

"I thought it was funny."

Gintoki rolled his eyes in exasperation as he tore his gaze from the curly-haired man.

Tatsuma kissed his shoulder blade as he began to move. He slowed down at first, and added quietly, "Oh, and Gintoki?"

"What?"

"I can tell you want to pleasure yourself." That comment made Gintoki widen his eyes like saucers. How the hell did Tatsuma know that? Was it the way Gintoki arched his back? No matter what the answer was, Gintoki felt pretty flabbergasted.

Tatsuma smirked, "I have a feeling you don't want to do it in front of me, but if you won't do it…" Without alarming the blushing man, he held his manhood.

Flinching, Gintoki cried, "Wha-?!" Tatsuma did touch him a few moments ago, but this time, it was very sudden.

Tatsuma finished his sentence by coaxing, "…then _I'll_ do it for you."

Gintoki thought he was beginning to have heart conditions, because he stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. Tatsuma's touch was far too much for him to bear. He was just lucky the water was cool; otherwise he'd have the risk of fainting. Wait, that seemed improbable…

Tatsuma pumped Gintoki's shaft as he slid in and out of his entrance. Without thinking, a loud moan parted Gintoki's lips. He wasn't even thinking if Kagura and Shinpachi had returned by now anymore, although he hoped neither of them would ask what all the noise was in the bathroom. Hell, he didn't want them to ask why he and Tatsuma were in the bathroom at the same time.

The brunette's rhythm quickened. It was his turn to moan; he stared down while feeling Gintoki's rock-hard staff.

Gintoki's body shook tremendously. He whimpered, but made it too low for Tatsuma to decipher, "…suma…ming…"

"Please speak up," Tatsuma told him politely. "I can't understand what you're saying."

He spoke up, but mewed after he felt him ramming inside of him, "I'm c-coming…"

"Mm," Tatsuma made a terribly sexual hum as he continued pumping it.

In a matter of seconds, Gintoki let out a cry as he felt himself reach his climax. He throbbed, and waves of pleasure escaped him. Panting heavily, Gintoki felt a little light-headed.

Tatsuma purred, "Did you enjoy that?"

Gintoki refused to answer that, though Tatsuma saw his cheeks turn beet-red. As his lips curved up, Tatsuma said, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Anyway, I'm not done."

The sweets-lover was about to reply, but Tatsuma slammed in him, causing him to cry out. He wasn't in pain, mind you; he was just caught off-guard…again.

Tatsuma gently pinched his nipples with his index fingers and thumbs. Gintoki couldn't be bothered to tell him, 'don't do that', because he was feeling too aroused.

Holding onto his hips with his elbows, Tatsuma pounded, moaning as he let go of his nipples, but massaged them. The taller man brushed his hipbones against him as his cheeks burned with lust. His breathing became irregular; suddenly, he felt himself reaching his peak. Sharply inhaling, Tatsuma rested his chin on Gintoki's shoulder. He mumbled Gintoki's name, but Gintoki was apparently distracted.

Then, lifting himself up, Tatsuma quickly pulled his member out, and pumped it until he released as well.

After they were done, Tatsuma panted in tiredness. He cupped Gintoki's cheek, and turned his head before planting a kiss on his lips.

A couple of minutes later, the men put on robes, and walked towards the bathroom door. Gintoki scowled as a vein throbbed in his cheek, "I can't believe you. I had sex with you unwillingly."

"But you were so excited! Ahahahahaha!" Tatsuma laughed.

The moment Gintoki opened the door, he spotted Kagura and Shinpachi sitting on the couches. Instantly, Gintoki paused, feeling blood draining from his face again.

The teens turned around, seeing both Gintoki and Tatsuma stepping out of the bathroom. Shinpachi furrowed a brow, and enquired, "Gin-san, why was Sakamoto-san with you in the bathroom?"

Tatsuma nearly blurted out, "We had se-" but Gintoki stuffed his fist into his mouth, shutting him up.

Turning red, Gintoki lied, "We took turns taking showers."

Said teens didn't look convinced.

Gintoki turned to Tatsuma, and shouted mentally, _I'm gonna kill this bastard!_


	2. Milky Way

******Title: Milky Way  
Genre: Romance  
Rated: T  
Words: 702**  
**Notes: Sorry if this seems rushed. ^^;**

* * *

Sometimes at night, Gintoki would go out, and party. Other times, he would get wasted by drinking sake, and laughing like a maniac.

Tonight, though, he wasn't partying like an idiot or getting wasted from sake. Tonight, he was in a grassy field, along with Tatsuma. Truth be told, Gintoki _was_ going to go to Snack Otose, and get drunk, but Tatsuma came to his house, and told him to come with him. At first, he didn't say anything as to where they were going, but when they were at the aforementioned field, Gintoki came to a realization that Tatsuma wanted the silver-haired man to look at the stars with him. As much as he didn't care about seeing the stars, he chose to watch them, anyway.

Both men had their hands behind their heads as they heard crickets chirping somewhere else in the grass. Tatsuma, who held his usual smile, asked his lazy friend, "Isn't it beautiful tonight, Gintoki?"

Gintoki stared at the stars glistening in the blackish-blue sky. He drawled, "I guess. I don't think I've watched the stars for a long time."

"Same here," Tatsuma sighed a bit happily. "And you know what?"

"Hm?"

"I feel happier when I'm watchin' the stars with you." His sunglasses lowered down a bit, revealing his cerulean eyes.

Gintoki didn't know why, but heat crept up his face, and sweat began forming on his forehead. Averting his gaze away from the Kaientai leader, Gintoki murmured, "Y-You'd still be h-happy watching them, even if I wasn't here."

Tatsuma gazed at the stars once again. This time, though, he pointed at the sky, and informed the samurai, "Look, Gintoki. It's the dipper."

"Eh?" Gintoki gaped at the sky, but didn't see where Tatsuma was pointing at. As a frown plastered on his features, he confessed, "I don't see it." Although he said that, he continued scanning the sky.

A soft chuckle seeped out of Tatsuma's lips. He wasn't going to bother forcing him to look for the dipper. If Gintoki couldn't find it, then oh well.

As the brunette continued staring at the constellation, he decided to change the topic by asking a somewhat more personal question, "Do you like being with me?"

Gintoki accidentally choked on his own saliva. Lurching upwards, he coughed, pounding his fist on his chest. When his coughing had ceased, he gawked at the man, and yelled, "Where did this question come from?!"

"I'm just curious," Tatsuma replied firmly.

Folding his arms over his chest – and with his cheeks turning beet-red – he hesitated, "When you're not laughing that obnoxious laugh, I guess I can tolerate you being in my presence."

Without any warning whatsoever, Gintoki felt his hand on the back of his head, and was being pushed down by said hand. A yelp slipped out of the wavy-haired man's lips, and before he could fully react, Tatsuma pressed his lips against his'. Eyes widening, and feeling hotter than anticipated, Gintoki was positive this was just his imagination. However, since he was feeling warm lips on his', there was no way he was imagining things.

At this point, Gintoki could forcefully push away, run off, and head for home; pretending that this didn't happen. But shockingly enough, Gintoki did none of that. Instead, he felt as if he was getting into this kiss. Tatsuma's lips were probably the warmest he'd ever felt. Actually, Gintoki hadn't kissed anybody throughout his life…until now, that is.

Slowly drifting the soft kiss away, Tatsuma stared into Gintoki shocked eyes. A smirk crept up his features as he whispered, "Did you like that, Gintoki?"

Gintoki wanted to scream in his face, but his voice wouldn't cooperate with him. Instead, he shouted mentally, _HAAAAAAH?!_

Pushing the hand that was on his head away, Gintoki lied on the grass again, but this time, he turned around, facing his back towards Tatsuma.

Despite Gintoki's actions, Tatsuma just smiled, and looked at the bright stars for the umpteenth time.

Gintoki rested the side of his head on his forearm, and thought as sweat went down his cheeks, _He kissed me…his lips felt warm, though…_

Tightly shutting his eyes, he added, _Stop thinking about that! I definitely have problems now…_


End file.
